ghost_eyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Schneien
“Do you even want to earn my love or are you purposely trying to make me think you’re the most disgusting creature I‘ve ever had the misfortune to give life to?!” - Lucas Schneien, to Tobias Schneien Bio Lucas is Tobias Schneien’s father. He has a plethora of children and his partner is Susan Titus. Lucas is extremely harsh on his male children, and lighter on the girls, but he’s especially overprotective of his son Mattias Schneien. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Lucas is downright murderous towards his son Tobias, verbally and physically abusing him as well as threatening to kill him. Appearance Lucas has long grey hair, either down or in a ponytail, and grey eyes. His eyes are usually shadowed, giving him an air of intimidation and creepiness. His eyes haven’t been shown in the comic yet. Personality Lucas appears to be a sadistic man who expects nothing but absolute subservience from his children. When the octuplets were babies, Lucas appeared to genuinely care for them, smiling at Tobias and losing it when Mattias stopped breathing. But now, any care he has for his children is overshadowed by his extreme physical abuse. History Lucas and his twin brother Luther were raised separately— Luther by the twins’ rebel father and Lucas by their religious and strict mother. Luther describes child Lucas as a quiet boy who wanted to be the perfect son for their mother and the perfect son for god. Luther would get into fights with Lucas frequently, believing his twin to be weak and pathetic, and Lucas would never fight back. At some point in the twins’ childhood, an unknown incident happened which resulted in a personality change for Lucas. He began saying that he and Luther were “god’s favorite” and that an angel had saved them. As a teenager, Lucas began dating a girl named Charlotte Vanditto. She fell in love with him and was convinced that deep down, he was a nice person. This frustrated Lucas. Luther encouraged the two to date. They began going out for a time, during which Lucas was decently happy. However, their relationship ended with Charlotte dead and (Luther believes) Lucas the murderer. Luther suggests that another disastrous event took place the October after the twins’ 17th birthday, but panics while talking about the incident to Tobias and can’t go into detail. This incident involved the twins and Luther’s soulmate Holly, and possibly others as well. Holly died at age 16, suggesting that this incident directly led to her death. The time between Lucas‘s high school years and when he becomes a father has no specific timeline as of chapter 3.5. A few years before the events of Ghost Eyes Lucas adopted a child named Nigel. It is suggested that Lucas had some relationship with Nigel’s father, as he’s seen interacting with a child who looks remarkably similar to Nigel as a boy. When Nigel was a toddler Lucas adopted Eugene, the child of a friend of his and Luther’s, Ada Finch. As a child, Eugene was possessed by an entity (most likely Mr. Edburt) that caused his eyes to change color and Eugene to hurt himself. Lucas was torn apart by Eugene’s pain and eventual death at age eight. After this, Lucas met Suzie and the two had their first eight children. Two, Kaitlyn and Gunther, were stillborn. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Schneien Family